Season 3
House of Anubis Official Faceboook page announced on April 16th, 2012 that t here is definitely going to be a Season 3. Nick also comfirmed it. Brad Kavanagh also confirmed season 3. When asked on Twitter what it will be like without Nathalia, he replied,"It's been a shock to everyone, especially me, but we have a tough cast and we'll soldier on to give you a great season 3 :)" Also, Hans Bourlon of Studio 100 announced in an interview that production and setup for a third season has begun. The cast members have not started filming, but the directors are writing the script and getting it ready. Last April 2, 2012, Nathalia Ramos stated that she will no longer portray Nina Martin in the third season of House of Anubis. Shortly after, Roger Barclay confirmed that he will not be returning as Rufus Zeno as well. Eugene Simon confirmed on Twitter that filming will start in the summer. http://twitter.com/#!/Eugene_Simon/status/194850017478053888 'Rumors' 1. It's possible Mick returns from Australia for good. If he does, he might share a room with both Fabian and Eddie, similar to how Joy has to share with both Patricia and Mara. 2. Trudy might come back to duty on Anubis House since Vera disappeared. 3. This season begins with a new school year. 4. This season will start January 2013. 5. There will be a marathon of every episode leading up to Season 3. 6. Nick will start broadcasting House of Anubis random times and random episodes. 7. It is possible Vera and Jasper could be in Season 3 again. 8. It is possible that they will search for yet another treasure. 9. There could be yet another mystery Sibuna searches will try to solve. 10. It is possible Mrs. Daphne Andrews will return to the school, since Vera is gone. 11. It is possible the Secret Society will come back together since Victor has the final ingredient. 12. It is possible that this season is about the last tears of gold. 13. It is possible that this season is about Victor trying to find the ingredients for the elixir. 14. Jerome might also become a member of Sibuna, as he has changed and has been somehow involved in the season finales 15. Joy may become a member of Sibuna. 16. Eddie will become a member of Sibuna 17. There could be a new antagonist 18. Vera might be the new main antagonist. 19. Joy might date Mick. Since the rest of the students are dating and it happened in the original series. 20. It is also possible that Eddie replaces Nina as leader. 21. Since Nathalia is gone, maybe Season 3 will center more about Eddie as the Osirion. 22. Nick and the directors of HOA may be starting hype that Nina is leaving, but really not because they want more veiwers to see if it is true. Even though it is in the confirmed, it was confirmed infront of the '''press, '''so it may be fake. 23. Victor could attempt to steal the Cup from Sibuna 24. The mystery behind Sarah's parents death might be solved. 25. This season may be about before Nina and Eddie came. 26. Mara joins Sibuna. 27. Amber might have to share a room with Mara again since Nathalia won't be in this season. 28. Sibuna breaks the Cup of Ankh on accident and can't put it back together without Nina. 29. Victor and the Secret Society try to steal the Cup of Ankh. 30. Nina returns in the season finale. 31. It is possible there's another new student. 32. Poppy may be added to the main characters and moves into Anubis house.33. They may be searching for the Tear of Isis. 33.Nina Dies 34.Fabian Dies Confirmed about Season 3 1. Nathalia Ramos will no longer portray Nina Martin. 2. Roger Barclay (Rufus Zeno) will not be the main antagonist, as he is leaving. 3. Filming will start in summer. 4. This season will consist of 120 episodes. 5. Something is wrong at Anubis house. References * Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Season 3